


If It Means a Lot to You

by 0fflined



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertron was resurrected some other way, Energon gets spilled, How is not important, M/M, Optimus is alive, Past Predacon Rising, Violence and gorey stuff, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: Knock Out is an Autobot now, but he finds it hard to adapt to his new life. Optimus does his best to help him adjust, and actually starts to care about Knock Out more than he had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks ago the AllSpark resurrected Cybertron and since then Autobots from all around the galaxy had started to return home. Some in better condition, some in lethal. 

In which Autobots returned, Decepticons surrendered. Some came peacefully and in hopes of changing sides, as in some were captured and brought in.

Optimus Prime and his team were considered heroes for most of the Cybertronians, but for some they are the cause of Cybertron's destruction. No Council had been made yet, and for now Optimus remained as the highest ranked bot on the planet. 

\--

The electronic doors to the emergency medical bay opened and two more Autobots were rushed in on stretchers. Ratchet and other medics and nurses were having rough times, most of the returned bots were more or less damaged and needed energon, there was no time to sit around wondering. There were even a few volunteers helping them. 

One of the Autobots rushed in was moved to one of the surgery tables, he had severe wounds and needed energon transfer asap. Ratchet ordered two of his nurses to mend for his wounds. The two bots came on the patient's both sides when a third party came over to the left side, next to the wounded bot's head. The third bot checked the patient's optics and if they worked correctly. Then he ran quick small tests to check his state.

"He's stable, but we need to start immediately", the medic spoke, his voice rather charming and a bit intimidating. The patient wasn't able to identify him yet, his view was blurry.  
"Pass the tools, will you?" he spoke again, one of his nurses moving the trolley over to him.  
"Now, this will only sting if you fear needles."

That second the patient recognised the medic mending for him. The patient screamed and sent his fist towards the medic, he didn't want that needle near him. The medic was taken by surprise and was sent to face the floor.  
"De-De-Decepticon!" shouted the patient.

"What's going on?!" Ratchet demanded when he was able to make his way over to the patient. The patient was being held down on the table by the two nurses. He pointed down at the medic and panicked: "He's a Decepticon, sir! He was going to kill me!!" 

Ratchet helped up the red coloured bot, telling the patient: "Knock Out isn't a Decepticon anymore! He's an Autobot now!" Knock Out was lucky to be on Ratchet's good side, otherwise he wouldn't have a job.  
"I wasn't going to kill you, thank you for the trust", Knock Out murmured and swept dust from his husk. Ratchet called the closest medic to take over and he took Knock Out further from the patient. They came outside the medical bay, to the corridor where numerous bots passed them. 

"You have to work on your attitude, Knock Out, if you want your mates to trust you", Ratchet lectured him a bit, that there wasn't the first time someone brought that fact on the table, the fact KO was a Decepticon. Knock Out was still getting used to be an Autobot, and kindness hadn't been one of his strongest sides. It could help his situation if even he tried to be kind to others.  
"How am I supposed to trust someone who doesn't trust me? I'm officially an Autobot, the Big Rig himself knighted me!" Knock Out argued back, Ratchet answering: "Start by addressing your leader correctly." 

Knock Out frowned lightly. He was accepted by the Prime team, more or less, they were his only friends at the moment. It was hard to make new friends when bots kept reminding him of his Decepticon history. Ratchet placed his hand on Knock Out's arm and said: "Don't give up on them. They'll see what Optimus sees in you- a proper Autobot." There were times when Ratchet didn't completely agree with Optimus, but trusting Knock Out wasn't one of them. He can't believe it himself, but that's just how it is. 

"Let's get to work and wrap it up for today. We've earned our recharge", Ratchet said and returned to the bay with Knock Out. The red bot wasn't motivated at the moment, but it had to be done if he wanted to stay on Ratchet's, and Optimus', good sides. Ratchet made the patient Knock Out tried to mend for apologise to him, even if Knock Out tried to tell him that wasn't needed.

\--

The day was wrapped up for today. Well, for Knock Out anyway; Ratchet had to stay to take in another dozen of wounded Autobots. It wasn't that Ratchet had told him to go, he would've let him stay to help but the former Decepticon himself said he's going to leave. There was no need for explanations really, Ratchet knew how the bot hated it when the patients mistook him for a Decepticon. Maybe it's better he stayed out of the emergency wing and switched to the first aid or something... that way he'd be able to help the bots and not slow down the emergency patients.

Knock Out was currently driving in his car mode around the uninhabited areas of Cybertron. He liked the quiet and the speed. It would be more exciting to race against others, but now he preferred to be alone. 

The sun was setting. Knock Out was far away from the settlements, he had decided to turn back. He had planned on visiting the Acid Wastes, but he didn't reach them for the sunset. He had heard that the sunsets were amazing at the Wastes.

For Knock Out's amazement, somebot was coming to meet him. And not just any bot, but the Big O himself. What business did he have this far from settlements? 

Optimus transformed when he neared Knock Out. Knock Out stopped and transformed, Optimus stepped a bit closer. Prime stopped maybe a meter away from Knock Out.  
"Well, hello, o leader. What by the AllSpark brings you here, in the middle of nowhere during this hour?" asked Knock Out and tilted his hips to right. He lifted his hands on his hips.

"Whatever brought you here, Knock Out. Ratchet informed me about what happened in the emergency wing", Optimus explained. Well of course Ratchet had spilled the beans. Again. Was now the moment Optimus would rather throw him in statis than let him lay a hand on his kin again? Knock Out was already ready to hear the bad news, he looked away from Optimus and frowned. 

"I'm sorry you have to endure that", Prime said, totally taking Knock Out aback. He faced Optimus.  
"You're- sorry?" Knock Out questioned, he chuckled.  
"Why are you sorry about that? You shouldn't be sorry!" 

Optimus squinted his optics, this wasn't exactly the kind of an answer he had thought he'd receive. Fortunately Prime was a patient bot, many others wouldn't have been as forgiving to Knock Out as he was. Then again, you couldn't really blame Knock Out of the unpleasant situations his history had brought up amongst the Autobots. One can't help his past. 

"I don't _deserve_ your 'sorry's! You can't undo my past with a simple sorry", Knock Out argued with the leader. Optimus hummed and closed his optics for a moment. Once he opened them he said: "Knock Out. I'm not Starscream." Scrap, why did that statement ache KO's spark? 

The red bot sighed and shook his head. No, he's not. Knock Out honoured Optimus over everything, even though it might not be visible enough for even the leader. Starscream was even worse to him than Megatron. The two Decepticons had very different ways of leading and treating their minions. As where Megatron didn't hesitate to kill his minions for betraying him, Starscream on the other hand humiliated and bullied his. He made sure everyone else felt like trash, like nothing, compared to him.

"That's not what I think..." Knock Out mumbled. Optimus looked down at the bot. He knew that Starscream wouldn't have had any difficulties to leave Knock Out for death, and that made the Autobot leader sad. Knock Out wasn't a bad bot, Optimus didn't believe so. He hadn't just had anyone to guide him. Like he said himself; he hadn't had the best of role models.

"Knock Out. Don't he so hard on yourself. These are hard times for everyone, but when Cybertronians have adjusted to the current lifestyle they'll accept you", Optimus explained and gestured with his hand.

"I was once again reminded of what I really am. I'm better at hurting than healing, Big Rig. That was what I was born to do, after all..." Knock Out explained gesturing with his hands dramatically. Prime didn't appreciate it when he wasn't called by his name, but with Knock Out he let it slip. KO curled his lips and sighing he turned sideways towards Prime.  
"I am better off as a Decepticon runaway than an Autobot medic. You've- misplaced your trust by trusting me." 

Optimus frowned sadly. That's not what he wanted to hear, especially from Knock Out, who he had learned to trust. The final battle against Unicron proved to him that Knock Out had what it took to be an Autobot.  
"Everyone makes mistakes. Like any other Cybertronian, I have also had my share of them. But trusting you wasn't one", Optimus explained, Knock Out frowning at the statement. He turned his head just enough to be able to face the Prime.  
"We may have been given duties at birth, but in the end the one who determines your worth is you yourself. When I knighted you an Autobot, I knew you'd carry the insignia with proud. Of course, carrying it is your choice and yours alone." 

Knockout moved his hand to touch the Autobot insignia on the right side of his chest plate, under the front pieces of his car mode. He was honoured to receive it, he had never felt so proud of himself. Well, there were a few things he was proud of, but those things remained in his Decepticon history. It was time to create new accomplishments to be proud of. During his knighting he finally felt like he really belonged somewhere. After losing Breakdown he had felt so lost and separated from everything else. 

Knock Out turned towards Optimus and sighed lightly.  
"You're being too good for me", Knock Out said with a grin and a chuckle. He wasn't one to linger in self pity. Optimus was able to smile again. He lifted a hand on Knock Out's shoulder.  
"I believe you've just been treated unfairly", Optimus answered him and kept the smile. Knock Out's grin softened to something similar to a smile. 

"Come now. Let's get back", Optimus said to him and turned around. Knock Out hummed and asked: "Race me back to the base?" Optimus didn't answer right away, but he did answer: "Maybe not today." Knock Out was a bit disappointed, but he didn't pout. Optimus had given him more than he could ever have asked for. He drove peacefully back alongside Optimus.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out mumbled; "But it clearly says here that you're just fine...! I've done the tests not twice but thrice, and you're perfectly healthy."  
"Yeah, and apparently Decepticons are Autobots now", his patient said, stood up and walked out of the room. Knock Out tightened his hold of the note pad angrily. He was getting so _freaking_ tired of this. This had been going on for the whole time he's been at the first aid wing. That makes about two, three weeks. 

Knock Out placed the pad away to the metal locker next to him and stood up from the chair. He leaned his bottom against the desk and looked out from his office's window. He folded his arms on his chest and sighed deep. Closing his optics Knock Out counted slowly to ten to calm himself down. 

_This is just a minor setback. Autobots aren't just used to me, they'll come along_ , Knock Out told himself. He really, really wanted to trust Prime and believe that he'll be accepted. He just had to endure the scrap that's raining on him. 

There was a beep sound, someone was behind the door. Knock Out turned around and took a deep breath.  
"Come in", he said and adjusted himself for another uncomfortable appointment. He was surprised to see Ratchet walk in.  
"Ratchet? How can I help you?" Knock Out asked, he would be lying if he said he wasn't even a bit afraid right now. Every time Ratchet, Bumblebee or any other member of Team Prime met him, Knock Out feared he'll be dismissed from their ranks and put to jail. 

"Time for your break, Knock Out. Optimus wants to see you", Ratchet told him. Knock Out frowned and walked to the other side of the table. He placed his hands on hips and asked with a smirk: "Do I have to be scared?"  
"I don't think so", Ratchet answered with a smallish one in return.  
"He didn't tell me what he wanted from you, but he didn't seem angry", Ratchet continued. Knock Out hummed, it had been a few weeks when he last saw Optimus. Hopefully the Big O haven't changed his mind about him... 

Knock Out arrived to the public spaces downstairs. It shouldn't be too hard to find a big truck in this place, but it was. Knock Out looked around, his doctor's name tag attached to his front. No one should question his place in this hospital with the name tag and the Autobot insignia, but clearly other bots stared at him and ignored him and avoided any kind of contact. 

Knock Out was soon approached by two Autobot security guards.  
"Is something missing?" asked one of them. Knock Out faced them and answered: "Yes, Optimus Prime is. He had asked to see me. I thought he'd be here." The guards looked at each other before facing Knock Out again.  
"Why would Prime want to see you?" asked the taller one, a little chuckle in his words. KO frowned and huffed: "That's what I'm here to find out..."

"Look, doctor, Optimus Prime isn't here and I can't think of a reason good enough for him to want to see _you_ ", the taller one continued and gestured with his hand. Knock Out felt a stab in his spark, those kind of words really hurt. He had never really paid attention to the bullying and being called names when he was still a Con. Has he gone soft, lost his ability not to care? Knock Out tightened his hands into fists, the guards noticing this. The shorter one placed his hand on his hip, grabbing the gun would be easier from there. That is if there'll be a need for it...  
"Tell me, doctor, who is your supervisor?" 

"I believe that'll be me", spoke the strong, deep, charming voice of Optimus Prime. He stopped behind the guards. The guards turned around to face the leader and saluted him. Knock Out looked up at the leader, but he didn't salute. He didn't think he needed to. Bots around them started paying more attention now.  
"Prime, sir, this bot told us you wanted to see him", the taller one said and the other continued: "We weren't sure if he was speaking the truth, so we-"  
"That is correct. I indeed wanted to see him", Optimus cut him short and raised his hand up to gesture a stop sign. 

The guards confused.  
"Knock Out is under my supervision just like many others. He is a part of Team Prime, and he played a critical role in saving Cybertron. No bot should think less of him", Optimus Prime explained, Knock Out confusing just as much as the guards and bots around them.  
"I-I'm sorry, sir!" the other guard apologised; "it won't happen again!" 

"It's not me you should apologise for", Optimus spoke and reached his hand towards Knock Out. Knock Out saw this as a sign of leaving and so he took off. Optimus let him go first before following after him. They walked out from the building and to the front yard.  
"That was... One heck of a speech, Boss Bot", Knock Out spoke after a moment. He felt a bit awkward after such a compliment.  
"It was all true, Knock Out. In exchange, I'd want you to address me by my name from now on", Optimus answered the smaller bot, who gave an awkward little chuckle.  
"Yes, of course, Prime..." 

The pair walked around the settlement, passing a few reconstruction sites where numerous Vehicons worked. This was better than spending the rest of their lives in prison or ending up as scrap metal.  
"What did you want to discuss with me, Prime?" Knock Out asked after moment of silence, and Prime answered: "Not necessarily discuss. I wanted to walk with you." 

Knock Out found that kind of funny. He chuckled and said: "What good does walking around do?"  
"For example, seeing you walk around with me helps other Autobots to see you in different perspective", Optimus answered him. Knock Out hummed and looked around. There were bots all around them, closest ones stared at them and whispered to each other. 

Knock Out frowned and curled his lips.  
"They are probably just..." Knock Out started, but couldn't think of anything. By the Primes, the presence of Optimus really started affecting him. He couldn't think of a single bad thing to say. Optimus looked down at him and stopped walking.  
"What, Knock Out?" Optimus asked, Knock Out stopping a few meters away from him. He barely faced the leader. He thought for a moment before he started: "I feel like... The Bots intentionally bring up my past. As if they're hoping something will trigger the Decepticon in me, send me off to a rampage so they'll find a reason to throw me to jail." 

Optimus frowned sadly. He leaned closer to place a hand on Knock Out's shoulder.  
"One's past doesn't determine their future. You're an Autobot now, Knock Out", he said giving a shake with his hand. Knock Out hummed with an agreeing tone. Optimus took his hand off and was ready to continue their walk.  
"I wish others would see it as well", said Knock Out silently and walked with Prime.

\--

Later that day, Knock Out went for a spin around the uninhabited areas again. It was a way for him to let off some steam, plus he enjoyed burning rubber. He hadn't just expected to get company. 

It wasn't Optimus this time. There were more than a few vehicles approaching him. They were Vehicons, there must've been at least six- no, eight of them. Knock Out didn't know why they were here, but they didn't seem hostile... At least he wasn't being shot at. Knock Out could use a small race, though. Nothing like a good, old fashioned, no-rules race made energon flow in your veins! 

They drove along the roads, cut through some unstable buildings and drove across cracked paths. The surroundings areas were closed from public for reason, but as if that'd stop Knock Out. He might be an Autobot, but he's still a wild soul. 

Knock Out turned around the corner to find an alley, which was being blocked by debris. The buildings on both sides of the alley had collapsed, creating an impenetrable blockade. Knock Out transformed to bot mode and turned to face the opponents. He clapped his hands as the Vehicons turned to bot mode.

"Well done, well done indeed!" Knock Out said with a clear voice so every bot heard him.  
"I have raced with many kinds of bots, but you-!"  
"Who said we were racing?" interrupted one of the Vehicons, Knock Out frowned. He would normally be insulted by the interruption, but right now he was more concerned about the Vehicons and their intentions.  
"Yeah, more like, ' _chasing_ '", one of the purple bots said oh so smartly and laughed. Pieces started getting together and Knock Out realised that this might've not been such a good idea after all... Knock Out dropped his shoulders with a sigh and murmured: "Oh scrap."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me, comrades, what is the meaning of this, _chase_?" Knock Out asked gesturing with his hands. One Vehicon at the front, closest to Knock Out, stepped closer and pointed his finger towards the Autobot. He replied sharply: "We are NOT your comrades! You became an Autobot, that was when we stopped being your comrades!" 

Knock Out had experienced bullying of sorts from the Autobots, but from his former teammates? And from Vehicons, who are the lowest of classes! Knock Out used to break them into pieces for spare parts! Okay, maybe that's a reason good enough... 

Knock Out was stronger physically, plus he was of higher class, but with just a few medical tools he wouldn't be able to take on every one of these Vehicons... He was outnumbered and outgunned. Knock Out flinched lightly as the Cons transformed their hands into guns and pointed them towards him. 

"You're a disgrace to the Decepticons", spoke the closest Vehicon, and Knock Out scoffed.  
"Not a Con, not anymore", he said, accepting his side before his end could be count as a win, yes? Knock Out wouldn't be giving up without a fight, that's for sure, but he wasn't counting on surviving either. 

The Vehicons started powering up their weapons, and just seconds before they planned to fire Knock Out's back up arrived! Back up that Knock Out hadn't called, or didn't even know about... Why were they here? Autobot police officers first announced their presence and told the Cons to stand down. The Vehicons weren't going to give up, so a shootout commenced. To avoid cross fire Knock Out swiftly made his way behind some debris. 

In the end, most of the Vehicons surrendered, they wanted to live another day. Knock Out came from his hide after the fight was over and he was approached by the lieutenant.  
"Knock Out, are you hurt?" asked the yellow and black Autobot. Knock Out sighed, placed his hands on his hips and tilted them to side.  
"I'm functional, and my paint is intact. Thanks to you, Sting", Knock Out answered. Lieutenant Bumblebee hummed and scratched his jaw a bit.  
"Funny, Knock Out", he replied. 

"Why are you here? You were clearly following me, why?" Knock Out got serious and demanded an answer. He folded his arms on his chest. Bumblebee stammered a few 'umm's and 'ehh's before he gave a huff and answered: "We were worried you might become a victim of hate crime."   
"'We'?"  
"Me and Optimus." 

Knock Out chuckled, or more like snorted, and walked past Bee.  
"So Big Rig has now started to follow me? I don't know what I should think", KO said and gestured dramatically with his hands. Bumblebee caught up with him and walked alongside the other. He held a frown and explained: "It's not like that! Optimus just mentioned his concern out loud, but it was _I_ who made the call!" 

"Why would Optimus be so concerned about me? I'm just another bot in his ranks!" Knock Out questioned with a little hint of anger in his voice. It wasn't anger, as in hatred, it was frustrated anger. Bumblebee grabbed his arm, turned him around towards himself and spat out: "Why don't you ask him yourself? You're very ungrateful, did you know that!?" 

Bumblebee mumbled and hid his face in his palms for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, Knock Out", he said removing his hands and facing the red bot. Knock Out looked quite... bemused. It was a feeling he seldom had. Bumblebee was about to speak, but Knock Out stopped him. He lifted up a hand and said: "No. Actually, it should be me apologizing." Bumblebee frowned in confusion.

"You took me in, like, without any requirements or tests or anything", Knock Out started and faced Bumblebee.  
"If Prime thinks he can make an Autobot out of me... Then that must be the case", Knock Out said and nodded lightly to his statement. Bumblebee smiled softly and hummed: "Yeah, he has that thing, kind of a superpower. If Optimus can't convince you, then no one can."

\--

Later, when he was back at the settlements, Knock Out went to see the Prime. He wanted answers, and Optimus was the only one who could provide them to him. The journey to the Prime's quarters wasn't an easy one, every security guard he passed wanted to see his ID and asked him the same question; where was he going, why was he going and what business he had with Optimus. 

Optimus' room was at the higher floors of the building, where the higher ranked bots stayed. There's not much room for the bots to live in, not before reconstructions are over, so bots are pretty much just scattered around. Any place where you can recharge is a suitable place to call one's home at the moment. 

Knock Out gave a few firm knocks on the door, since the doorbell wasn't working. He heard Optimus call from the inside; "Come in", he said. Knock Out stepped into the big apartment, which looked more like a big office, or a room you came up with war plans with generals. What can you expect from a Prime? Of course he had to keep up with everything, it seemed this room was the best suitable for such supervision. 

Optimus appeared to the living room (most likely) from a room to Knock Out's left. The smaller bot smiled wide, as he used to, and lifted his hands on his hips. Optimus stopped quite close to Knock Out, but not too close. He didn't want to scare him off.  
"Knock Out", Optimus started.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" 

"I bet Bumblebee has filled you in on what happened earlier?" Knock Out asked and Optimus shook his head gently.  
"No, he didn't mention anything. Has something happened?" Optimus answered. Knock Out gave a small huff.  
"Uh, I see... Well..." Knock Out started. 

He explained Optimus what had happened, that he was indeed about to become a victim to a hate crime and that Bumblebee and his officers had appeared just in time to save him. He also said that Bumblebee had mentioned about Optimus' concern over him. 

"I see", Optimus replied with a smallish frown. Knock Out had dropped his hands from his hips.  
"The reason I am here is that I wanted to ask you about that", Knock Out started and gestured with his hands, but found it hard to actually shoot his question. He was nervous, to say the least. He didn't know why he was nervous, should he be nervous? What was with Optimus that made Knock Out feel like this? 

Knock Out cleared his throat and looked away from Optimus. He gave a small 'umm' before he started: "I... wanted to know why you're so- concerned about my wellbeing." At the end of his sentence Knock Out was able to make eyecontact.  
"Wellbeing of my family, my team, as much as any Autobot's is important to me", Optimus explained.  
"So... its just that?" Knock Out asked. _Just that?_ What kind of a question was that? **Just that??** Did Knock Out hope there was something else? 

"I mean-" Knock Out was about to begin, but Optimus started the same time: "Actually, I-" A short awkward silence filled the room before KO broke it. He nudged his hand towards Prime and said: "Please, continue, sir. Mine can wait." 

Optimus nodded lightly to Knock Out's friendly gesture. Knock Out saw something from Prime's face he hadn't yet seen. Was it uncertainty?  
"I believe there's something more than just concern of your wellbeing", Optimus explained, Knock Out asked: "You believe? What is it, then...?" 

"Knock Out, I've realised that I've grown fond of your company, and spending time with you is something I look forward to", Optimus started, keeping his optics firmly on Knock Out's. The ex-Con didn't know what to say or how to react, he remained silent for now.  
"And I've realised just recently that I might've unconsciously given myself a permission to..." 

Knock Out leaned his head on side, waiting for Prime to end his sentence. Optimus spent a few seconds silently, until he found the right words and continued: "A permission to feel attraction towards you." 

Knock Out was totally taken by surprise. Such a confession made him feel special, cared for, but it felt totally random the same time. Why would someone, why would **Optimus** , of all of bots, be attracted to him? It was almost unbelievable, impossible. Then again, no one had ever spoken to Knock Out like that. No one expect Breakdown. 

Optimus' words were beautiful, his confession came straight from his spark and it was the truth and truth alone. Before Knock Out had reached to process everything Optimus just said, the leader spoke again: "You needn't say anything. If you wish, I'll never mention this topic again. We can pretend we never had this conversation." 

Oh no, Prime thought Knock Out was rejecting him! That wasn't the case, rejection didn't even cross his mind. Actually, he imagined what it would be like to be with Optimus, to, _date him_ , as humans said. He had to correct the misunderstanding. 

Prime had dropped his optics from KO's and was about to turn away. Before that reached to happen, Knock Out said: "Oh no, no no, that's not- I'm sorry, I'm not used to such compliments." Knock Out chuckled brightly, Optimus facing him again.  
"Actually... I was wondering..."

Optimus looked down at Knock Out, who returned his hands on his hips, tilted them to side and smiled a flirtatious one up at Prime.  
"Do you... have plans for tonight?" Knock Out asked.  
"I've heard the sunsets are great at the Acid Wastes."


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks passed. During that time, Cybertron had gone through a lot of reconstructing and the settlement area had expanded a lot. It was amazing news, bots were a lot more relaxed and getting used to the life they now had. It takes years for Cybertron to be in the shape it was before war, but this was a great start nevertheless.

Just like Prime had expected, bots had started to get used to Knock Out. He had been accepted by his fellow doctors and medics a long time ago, but now others had started to accept him as well. Patients didn't seem so nervous around him, and he had even helped around with Ratchet in the emergency bay. Things were getting easier for him.

And on top of all that, he and Optimus were doing fine. It wasn't obvious, they didn't hold hands or call each other nicknames, expect for Knock Out who called Optimus 'Big O'. This happened only when Optimus wasn't present, he had asked for KO to address him by his name and Knock Out didn't want to disrespect him. Not now, when there was clearly something more going on than just a friendship. 

Knock Out was ending his shift for today, he'd meet with Optimus in about half an hour. He had left his office and arrived at the public areas downstairs. He stepped out from the elevator and realised that everything wasn't fine. A lot of injured bots were being hurried in from the front doors.   
Knock Out approached the nurses and medics bringing them in.   
"Doctor Knock Out!" one of the male nurses shouted.   
"We need your help, doctor!" 

"What has happened?" Knock Out asked and didn't waste time in helping them. The bots were being taken to the operation wing of the hospital.   
"There was a horrible accident at one of the reconstruction areas! The emergency wing is overflowing with patients", explained one of the medics. Knock Out didn't even hesitate to help out with the emergency. 

"Let's hurry then, we need every free pair of hands!" Knock Out told him and started guiding the nurses and medics. 

\--

The reconstruction area was in chaos. There were new explosions every other minute, bots were still stuck under debris and time was running out. Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen had appeared to help, as well as Optimus. Ratchet was at the scene as well, he could provide instant medical attention whenever needed and Bumblebee and other officers were making sure that everyone was safe. There were a lot of volunteers helping. 

Optimus Prime and Bulkhead were currently at the bottom of the hole, helping bots from under debris and traps. There were a few new explosions near their location.   
"Optimus! We can't stay down here!" Bulkhead called him, Optimus threw a big girder further away and turned for him.  
"Go, Bulkhead, lead the wounded to safety!" Optimus told him. The big bot started leading the wounded further away, up to the ground floor to get medical care. 

Optimus turned on his heels and was about to follow, but he heard a desperate cry for help. He couldn't leave anyone behind, Optimus turned back around and called: "I can hear you! Where are you?" From nearby some rubble moved and Optimus proceeded closer. He knelt down and dug the rubble away. There was a small space under debris and construction waste, where at least three bots were struggling to survive. There were two miner class Vehicons and one higher class Con. The hole Optimus was able to dig was far too small for the bots to climb through, he had to think of something else. Time was running out, so he had to move fast.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" he promised.  
"Please hurry!" came an answer.  
Optimus stood up from the ground and quickly estimated the weight and amount of the trash on top of the hole. He found a good place to slip his hands under, and he started lifting. It seemed that most of the loose waste had gathered on top of what seemed to be a fallen wall of sorts. If he'd be able to lift up this wall, the trapped Vehicons could climb up to safety. 

Optimus bended his legs and lifted the wall up above his head, straightening up and he stood his ground.   
"Go now!" he growled and the Vehicons started moving. Two of them helped one up, who then reached down to help another one up. The other miner was still in the hole. As he was about to be helped up, there was an explosion just meters away from the bots. The two Vehicons ducked down, debris and sharp objects flying towards them powerfully. The Vehicons were not harmed badly, but Optimus was struck by a cut pole. It's sharp end sank right to his hip, and he almost lost his grip. Optimus' left leg started shaking, the pole had gone in deep and he was leaking energon. 

"Sir-!" the soldier Vehicon gasped, but Optimus demanded: "Help him up!" The Vehicons got up and helped the last one from the hole.  
"Now go! It's not safe here!" Optimus ordered, and the Vehicons started running. They ran far and were already coming up the hill to the ground level, when the miner who they got up last stopped. The two other Vehicons turned around to look at him.  
"Come on!" the soldier shouted and gestured with his hand.  
"Come on if you want to survive!"

"But what about Prime?" the miner argued back.   
"For my whole life I've been taking orders from Megatron! Right now I won't take orders! He saved our lives, I can't let him die because of someone like me!" the miner shouted and with that said he turned around and returned back to Optimus. The two other Vehicons stared after him for a moment before the soldier said to the other miner; "Go get help!" and followed the other.

Optimus lost the power in his left leg and he dropped down on one knee. The pole on his left hip really ached, it was getting the best of him. The platform he was holding was getting too heavy for him, but he had no power to move it enough to slip away. Not anymore, not with the wounded hip. He closed his optics tight and concentrated his power on holding up the debris, pain wasn't allowed right now. Just when he was about to loose the power from his other leg as well, he heard someone approach and his weight get slightly lighter.

Optimus opened his optics and looked to his left, where the miner Vehicon had appeared. He was holding up the platform, doing his best to help Prime. One Vehicon couldn't do much, but the sentiment warmed Prime's spark. Then another Vehicon appeared to his right. Optimus was grateful, he hadn't actually expected for them to return.   
"We are here to help, Prime!" the miner told him, the soldier continued; "We're not leaving you behind!" 

It wasn't uncommon for Team Prime to not follow Optimus' orders when it came to life and death, but seeing these Vehicons disobey him and return to help him... it was amazing. It didn't take long before the reinforcements arrived. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, at least six more builder Vehicons and a few other volunteers all came to hold up the platform.   
"On three, we toss the platform up and everyone moves out of the way! Ready?" Bulkhead shouted so everybot heard him.   
"Ready!" was heard from the others. 

"One! Two! Three!" counted Bulk and the platform was tossed up. Everybot was able to move away from under it, and as it dropped down dust and ash and waste filled the air. A huge cloud of dust was seen at the ground level. The soldier and miner Vehicons helped Optimus walk, his left leg was broken and he couldn't really use it. He was mostly just dragging it along. His energon wasn't bleeding so much anymore, the pole was most likely blocking the leakage. 

The bots returned and were welcomed by a wave of applauses and cheering. Bumblebee and Ratchet hurried to take Optimus.  
"Thank you", Optimus said, loud enough so every one of his rescuers would hear him.   
"Come on now, we have to fix you up", said Ratchet taking Prime's other arm around his shoulders. Bee was at his other side. 

Ratchet ordered Optimus to be transferred to the hospital, where his wound could be properly fixed. He still had to stay behind to help other wounded. By now the whole area had been checked for possible survivors and Bee and his bots were ready to seal off the area. Optimus was being transferred to the hospital with a few others, where Knock Out and other medics and nurses were ready to take them in. The situation had calmed down in the hospital by now.

\--

Knock Out rushed to the room where Optimus had been moved in. Bumblebee had called him and explained the situation, and even though Optimus wasn't fatally damaged Knock Out still worried. The wound could be bad, maybe Optimus needed a new leg? Or T-Cog, it did locate near his hip. The pole could've done a lot of damage, and damage was Knock Out's speciality.

He rushed in to find Optimus sitting on a hospital berth. A nurse was checking the wound and preparing to mend for it. The pole had been removed by Ratchet earlier. Optimus' optics met Knock Out's and the leader smiled. The nurse noticed the medic and turned around to face him.

"Do you wish to take over, doctor? I was told someone would come" he asked and Knock Out answered: "Uh, yes, you can go." The nurse nodded for Prime, who thanked him for looking after him. The bot walked past Knock Out and left the room. 

"This wasn't exactly how I had planned to spend the day with you", Knock Out cracked a joke to break the ice.   
"It's a matter of perspective, I think. We still get to spend time together", Optimus answered with a sound that resembled a chuckle. Knock Out approached the leader and started mending for his wound.   
"Yeah, I heard of your heroic stunt back there", he said glancing up at the leader.   
"It could've ended badly, you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Out slowed down a bit, he frowned lightly and gave a little sigh. Optimus moved his left arm behind his back and rested his weight on it. He looked down at Knock Out and asked: "Is something wrong?"  
"Last time I did this was when..." Knock Out started, Optimus ended: "When I had amnesia." 

"Can you remember anything at all from that time?" Knock Out asked as he finished fixing Optimus. He moved away from the berth and placed his tools away. He needed to use multiple loose tools because he wasn't equipped with similar tools as Ratchet or other Autobot medics. Optimus placed a hand on his head for a moment and answered: "I can remember little things from here and there... But most of that time is still in darkness." 

"I could fill in those dark spots", Knock Out said and looked at Optimus over his shoulder. Optimus looked back at him before he answered: "No, thank you. I think it'd be only more confusing to know things and not remember them."  
"The offer stands, if you ever change your mind", Knock Out replied and walked in front of Optimus. He offered his hand and Optimus took a hold of it. The medic helped the leader up to his feet.  
"Is something aching? Can you walk?" Knock Out asked as he moved a bit further and gave Optimus space to try walking. He still held his hand, which was enormous compared to his own. 

"I'm fine", Optimus answered the first question and tried walking. His hip was as good as new, it didn't feel bad and he wasn't even limbing. He walked a few steps and tried putting pressure on the leg. He tried his hip with his hand as well.  
"And... functional", Optimus continued and looked down at Knock Out, who was still holding his hand.

Optimus looked silently at the red bot, who looked back at him slightly from under his eyebrows. He didn't say a word, Optimus could feel the hold of his hand tighten. Prime moved his hand so he could take Knock Out's hand in his. He stroked the back of Knock Out's hand with his thumb and corrected their eyecontact. The leader moved his free hand on KO's cheek and with his thumb bend under the other's jaw he lifted his head up. 

Words weren't needed now. Knock Out didn't even dare to breathe loudly, he had never received such care and he felt like any sudden move or voice would break this moment. Optimus leaned lower to place his forehead softly against Knock Out's, who closed his optics gently. Optimus narrowed his own, he wanted to look at the bot who he was beginning to be mad about. 

\--

"We are not here to race, Knock Out", Ratchet started: "Slow down!" 

He and Knock Out were out patrolling the surroundings of the settlement; sometimes a bot or two is lost and wounded somewhere around the uninhabited areas of Cybertron. Everyday a few groups patrol around Cybertron for survivors, this time Knock Out and Ratchet formed a pair.

"Come on, old timer, burn some rubber! I know you can!" Knock Out called back. He was driving in front, further away.  
"'Old timer'? Bah, that's a new one", Ratchet murmured irony in his tone. But he did step on the gas and actually was soon speeding next to Knock Out.  
"A-ha! I knew you had it in you!" Knock Out cheered. 

They drove to a destroyed area of big buildings, they were at some sort of factory district. They transformed to their bot modes and continued by foot. This area was badly torn apart, and there could be bots hiding, well, anywhere. Autobot or Decepticon, any living Cybertronian must be found. 

"Does your little gadget receive any life signals?" asked Knock Out from Ratchet, who was holding up the scanner.  
"No, not yet at least", Ratchet answered him and lowered the scanner lower. He looked around the area, he remembered how this place looked like before it was destroyed.  
"You said you know this place, do you know any potential hiding places?" KO asked again, and Ratchet answered with a 'hurm'; "No, not really. Not after its destruction."

The two medics continued their journey quietly, they didn't really talk. After some time Ratchet spoke out: "How's Optimus doing?" Knock Out frowned lightly and turned to look at Ratchet, who was walking on his right side.  
"What do you mean, 'how he's doing'? You see him everyday, you tell me", Knock Out answered with a little chuckle. Ratchet looked at him with a tired expression.

"You know what I mean", Ratchet said. Knock Out's smirk faded from his face and he gave a smallish hum.  
"I know there's things going on between you two. Optimus told me, he told me before he even told you", Ratchet explained and surprised Knock Out. He looked at Ratchet with widened optics and asked: "He did?"  
"Of course he did. He tells me everything", Ratchet answered the surprised ex-Con, who was falling behind. The red bot caught up with Ratchet, who continued: "If he doesn't tell me something, then there's a good reason for it. But he had told me about his feelings for you a long time ago."

"W-well... how do you feel about it?" Knock Out asked, he knew Optimus and Ratchet were close and old friends, like peas and carrots. If Ratchet didn't feel comfortable with Knock Out close to Optimus, it'd bother Knock Out for sure.  
"As long as you treat Optimus well and won't break his spark, I'm fine with it", Ratchet answered. Huh, Knock Out had already prepared for a lecture or a worse response.  
"But you know, your and Optimus' thing isn't much of a secret. Bumblebee knows as well, and a few others." 

They didn't really mean to keep it a secret, but Knock Out had thought that they weren't so obvious... Guess he was wrong.  
"Optimus is doing just fine. Why wouldn't he be?" Knock Out answered the original question and Ratchet replied to him: "I was just making sure. He is most likely different around you than anyone else. He lets you in, he lets you see the side of him he hides from everyone else."  
"Why would he be hiding something?"  
"Because he's a Prime."

That sentence left Knock Out thoughtful. Megatron hid a lot of stuff from his men, but he had other reasons than Prime for sure. Knock Out was about to say something.

Suddenly Ratchet's scanner picked up one- no, two life signals!  
"Hey, it works", Knock Out changed the subject with a wise comment and a smirk. He and Ratchet stopped walking, the red bot lifting a hand on hip. Ratchet checked the signals and hummed in a questioning manner.  
"Those two Cybertronians can't be wounded, at least not badly. They are... coming our way, fast", Ratchet explained and looked towards the way the signals were coming from. Knock Out's smirk faded and he felt a knot in his insides; he didn't like this. Something didn't feel right. 

The sound of a motorcycle and a jet were approaching the two Autobots.  
"Could they be hostile?" asked Knock Out. If the approaching bots were indeed Decepticons, who weren't going to just turn themselves in, the two medics would be in great trouble... A motorcycle turned around the corner and stopped maybe five meters away from the Autobot medics. 

"Stay sharp", Ratchet whispered to Knock Out, who was ready to pull out a torture tool if necessary. A jet flew next to the motorcycle and transformed. The motorcycle transformed as well. The jet was fierce looking, dark red and black coloured and his head was the tip of his jet form. The motorcycle was shorter than the jet, his tires were behind his back and his build was slender. He was dark purple and yellow and the front of his motorcycle mode was his chest in bot form. 

"Identify yourselves", Ratchet ordered with a strict tone and a frown, he took a step forward. Knock Out stayed behind Ratchet, but he was ready to act if things got dangerous.  
"I'm called Sideways, and this is Thrust", said the motorcycle, he placed a hand on his chest when he introduced himself. He gestured with his hand towards the jet when he introduced him.  
"I believe at least either one of you has heard of us", Thrust said and leaned his head lightly to side. Ratchet nudged his head, he didn't know these two so it must've been Knock Out.

Knock Out stepped next to Ratchet.  
"Do you know these two?" Ratchet asked him and Knock Out gave him an answer: "I've never met them myself, but I've heard of them. They are Decepticons, but on top of that, they are mercenaries. Dirty mercenaries."

"Now now, there's no need to call each other names", Sideways said and gestured a stop with his hands.  
"What do you want?" Knock Out demanded and Thrust chuckled; "Isn't it obvious? We do not really take an interest in socialising, so I bet you understand what we want." Ratchet didn't like this, not one bit. The thought that he and KO could get attacked never crossed his mind and he felt stupid for not considering it. 

"Numerous Decepticons have contacted us. They didn't appreciate your little trick", started Thrust and Knock Out replied: "Let me guess; you were paid well."  
"Actually, we are more than happy to do this gig for free."  
"A high ranked and known bot like yourself sure gets a lot of enemies after changing sides", Sideways continued and folded his arms on his chest. 

"When do you get it in your thick head- there's no Decepticons anymore, Megatron himself ended it!" Ratchet spoke out, drawing just another chuckle from Thrust.  
"Well, in times like this a new leader is required. I thought Starscream would've been glad to fill the shoes, but he seems to be lost", Sideways explained and unfolded his arms. He lifted his right arm up, he had round laser guns attached to his arms. He pointed the gun towards the Autobots, who got alarmed.  
"No matter. We are still going to finish what we start."


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we lost them", Knock Out whispered, his voice echoed in the ruins of the building. The Autobots had no chance against the mercenaries, so they entered a building, or to be more precise a building's basement floor, in hopes of losing the Decepticons. The building was enormous and the basement like a maze. There were no lights and the building as well as the whole district had been closed from public because of the chance of collapsing. The Autobots couldn't stay here for long, not with the mercs behind them and a dangerous, unstable building on top of them.

"For now", Ratchet added with a grunt. Knock Out was walking a bit further in front of Ratchet, trying his communicator. All he heard was static.  
"Scrap! We are far too deep underground to call backup", he murmured and clenched his hands into fists. His voice receptors caught a painful groan and Knock Out felt a stab in his spark. He turned around to see Ratchet.

Ratchet had been damaged during their escape from the mercenaries; he had a deep hole on the right side of his upper chest and it bled energon. He was taking lean from the wall with his right arm, his left hand was on his wound. He was trying to even his breath. Knock Out walked next to him.  
"Come on, old timer", Knock Out started and took Ratchet's right arm around his shoulders.  
"You've been in worse situation than this. We need to keep going..." 

Knock Out remembered the time Ratchet was under the influence of synthetic energon and attacked the energon mine the Decepticons were extracting. He remembered the bad shape he was in after Megatron attacked him, and remembering such things in a situation like the current one really bothered Knock Out. He hoped that Ratchet had been able to forget about all that, that everyone had been able to forget everything bad Knock Out had done to them. 

The two Autobots tried to orient in the dark floor with only their car lights helping them. They had been walking for- who knows for how long- and then Ratchet stopped as if hit by a lightning.  
"Stop- stop-!" Ratchet barked and Knock Out did. He moved from under his arm in front of him to check the wound. The wound was aching, Knock Out could see it from Ratchet's face.  
"Let's- let's take a break, okay?" Knock Out suggested, the wound was very bad. 

"I can't continue like this- Knock Out, you have to go alone", Ratchet growled, his breath cracking because of the pain. Knock Out's optics widened for a moment before he frowned.  
"No way, Ratchet, I can't do that", Knock Out replied to him with a strict voice.

"There's no other choice-! I'm slowing you down-" Ratchet tried, but Knock Out growled: "I'm not going to leave you alone! Those two are merciless mercenaries, they don't care about extra casualties! They are known to kill whoever they want!"

"We are partners-" Knock Out tried to argue, but Ratchet grabbed his arm.  
"Listen to me, punk! We are both going to get killed if you continue dragging me along!" Ratchet argued back, Knock Out stopped to stare him in the optics.   
"It's either we both die, or you go up to call for help and we might both survive!"

Knock Out couldn't leave Ratchet for death, there had to be another way. But Ratchet was right; he can't continue with that wound and the only chance to get help is for Knock Out to go alone. It's the painful truth, Knock Out had to accept that. He huffed and looked around a bit.  
"Okay. But first we'll find you a hiding place", he said.

Knock Out helped Ratchet to a room that had been used as a storage. There were a lot of shelves and desks to barricade the door from inside. Knock Out helped Ratchet in and did what he could to mend for the wound. It didn't bleed anymore, Knock Out was ready to go. The thought of Ratchet dying in this Primus forgotten place scared Knock Out, it scared him because he knew how important this medic was to Optimus. KO would never forgive himself if Ratchet died in here.

"Will you be alright now?" asked Knock Out and came to the door. He looked at Ratchet, who was prepared to barricade the door after Knock Out stepped out. The medic nodded.  
"I'll be fine", he said; "I'm not going to die here. I have better things to do." Knock Out nodded once and turned towards the door.  
"I'll see you in a bit, partner", Ratchet said. Knock Out felt a fuzzy feeling in his insides. He turned to face Ratchet, smirked and replied: "I'll be back before you can say, 'I needed that'!"

\--

Knock Out moved fast but quietly. He checked around every corner to make sure he wouldn't be running into the mercs' arms. That'd be most unfortunate. After time that felt like forever, Knock Out made it outside. The moment he set his foot outside, he was being shot at. 

It was Thrust. He had been waiting for Knock Out. Fortunately Knock Out had expected something like this, he was able to dodge the laser, transform and start a new pursuit. Knock Out tried his communicator again, and after driving out of the district area, he was able to get through. Thrust was closing in quickly.

_"KZZT-ck Out to base, do you read me? Anyone, this is an emergency! Knock Out to base! Answer me!"_

"Knock Out, this is Ultra Magnus. What is your emergency?" answered Magnus. He was overseeing a training session of police officer newbies at the police station. He, Bumblebee and Arcee were all in the same room, Knock Out was calling the main computer.  
 _"A couple of problems have emerged! Ratchet and I've ran into Decepticons during our patrol!"_ Knock Out answered and cried out in pain when Thrust got a shot through to his side. 

"Knock Out!" Arcee yelped.  
 _"I'm okay, but Ratchet-! Agh, we need reinforcements!"_  
"We hear you, Knock Out! Send us your location signal, we'll be there!" said lieutenant Bumblebee with determination.

\--

Knock Out had been driving for a while now. Thrust was able to shoot a rocket right in front of KO, cracking the road and sending Knock Out in the air. The Autobot transformed and landed with a somersault. Thrust transformed to his bot mode and landed a few meters away from Knock Out.   
"I've been trying to understand why you turned your back on the Decepticons, but I just don't get it", Thrust said with a frown on his face. He lifted his hands on his hips.

"Why throw away your future of glory and power for a low and pitiful one?" Thrust asked with a scoff. Knock Out frowned and transformed his hands into a drilling tool and a saw.   
"I joined the winning side, to be honest", Knock Out answered with a grin and a nudge with his head.  
"Ah yes, of course. That was before you fell in love with Prime, right?"

Knock Out felt how energon started boiling in his veins. How _dare_ he bring up Optimus?   
"My personal life is none of your business, merc", Knock Out said. He'd need to keep Thrust busy till help arrives. Still, the fact that Sideways is nowhere to be seen is worrying Knock Out. That merc is probably looking for Ratchet. He could only hope that the backup arrived in time...


	7. Chapter 7

Knock Out jumped towards Thrust and hit him on his arm with his saw. The Autobot moved further away and turned towards the Decepticon. Thrust had missiles attached on his arms, but he was using a sword against KO. The jet laughed.   
"That's **all** you've got!? Bah, miserable!" Thrust snorted and dashed towards the ex-Con with his sword. Knock Out was able to dodge the sword, but he got a fist against his face.

Knock Out spat out energon and got ready for another attack.   
"Oh, that's me warming up!" Knock Out answered him with a wide grin. He was getting nervous; they weren't in the district area anymore and the backup hadn't arrived yet... 

"You're a very strange case, Knock Out. How by the Primes could you join up with the ones who killed Breakdown?" Thrust asked and something snapped in Knock Out's head. He frowned angrily and growled at Thrust. He barked: "The Autobots weren't responsible for his death!! Airachnid killed him!" 

"Do you really think the Decepticons will write that down to history?" Thrust argued back, he knew the truth but it was true; the Decepticons rather blame their own betrayals on the Autobots. Knock Out was now very, _very_ tempted to break Thrust into scrap metal and turn him into air fresheners! He was so angry he didn't realise to consider that making him mad was most likely Thrust's goal. Bringing Breakdown up like that really worked. 

They battled fiercely, Thrust was waiting for the right moment to strike. Knock Out was angry, he'll make a mistake sooner or later... And when that moment came, Thrust pierced his sword through Knock Out's left shoulder. The ex-Con dropped on his back on the ground, the sword stuck in his shoulder. Thrust placed his other foot on KO's face and put pressure on the leg. The same time he pushed the sword even deeper, it dug in the ground under Knock Out. 

"This is a shame, really. I thought you were made of sturdier metal", Thrust murmured and huffed.  
"I'm glad Sideways isn't here... I have you all for myself", Thrust whispered a grin forming on his face. Knock Out was hurting bad, but he didn't let it show. He couldn't let his weakness show now. Knock Out spat energon towards Thrust, grinned and answered: "Get it over with, Decepticon."

Knock Out wouldn't offline his optics. He'd look death straight into the eye when his spark is extinguished. Thrust wiped off the spit from his husk and pulled his sword from Knock Out's shoulder. He lifted it up above KO's head and prepared to sink it in Knock Out's face. Knock Out went through a lot of thoughts, but Optimus had his last seconds. If this was indeed the end, he had hoped to get to spend more time with the Prime.  
"Till all are one", said the mercenary with a mocking voice tone.   
"Or was it-"

Sparks flew when a laser hit Thrust, Knock Out shielded his face with his hands to prevent the sparks from getting into his optics. The merc flew a couple of meters away from Knock Out, who sat up and smirked for the arriving reinforcements.   
"What took you so long?" he asked as Bumblebee stopped to help him get on his feet. Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Wheeljack ran to Thrust and made sure he wouldn't escape. Thrust didn't give in so easily, he lifted his arms up and launched the missiles similar to Starscream's from his arms. The Autobots were able to dodge the missiles.

"Are you alright? Your shoulder-" Bee started, but Knock Out pushed him further away.  
"I'm fine! Ratchet's in trouble", Knock Out barked at the yellow and black bot.  
"Where is he?" Bumblebee asked and Knock Out gestured with his hand for him to follow.  
"I'll take you there, think these three can handle Thrust?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Optimus and Bulkhead are on their way as we speak."

Bumblebee and Knock Out transformed and stepped on the gas. Bumblebee contacted Arcee to tell her that he and Knock Out went to find Ratchet.   
"Copy that!" Arcee replied; "We'll accompany you shortly!"  
"Don't count on that just yet! This merc is a pain in the tailpipe!" Wheeljack told her and swung his swords around a couple of times.  
"Not the first time I encounter Thrust, but I'll make sure this will be the last!" Wheeljack closed his battle mask and attacked the jet. This one Decepticon really kept the three Bots busy.

\--

Knock Out led and Bumblebee followed. They had entered the building and were closing in to the room where Knock Out left Ratchet.   
"Stay sharp, I'm sure Sideways is here somewhere", whispered Knock Out to his fellow Autobot. Bumblebee held his guns ready to shoot.   
"These two Decepticons, what are they doing here?" Bumblebee asked and kept sure no one would sneak up on them.  
"There's a price on my head, apparently", Knock Out started; "Some Decepticons were pretty mad about me changing sides, so they'd rather see me dead. These two didn't even take any money for my assassination." 

"They are mad", Bee mumbled. They'd need to track down those who had hired these two mad men if this continued. Knock Out couldn't live in fear of assassination everyday for the rest of his life. 

The two bots turned around the corner to the corridor where the room was, only to find the room's door ripped open. Knock Out's optics widened in terror and his spark jumped to his throat, figuratively speaking. Sideways had found Ratchet, and Knock Out felt like a failure. He had promised to bring help, he had vowed himself he'd save Ratchet. Was he too late? Knock Out and Bumblebee approached the room with haste but quietly.

The two Autobots could hear voices from the room. Knock Out gestured Bumblebee to stay behind him, if they just attacked the room they'd give an opportunity to Sideways to end Ratchet. That is, if he hadn't already done it... The Autobots had turned off their lights so Sideways wouldn't notice them.

"Now now, be a good Autobot and shut up", Sideways' voice echoed from the room, followed by Ratchet's painful groans.  
"I can't say that this won't hurt, but I sure can make it hurt more than last time."   
"You- Decepti-junk, I needed that-" Ratchet growled, even if he was face to face with death he remained his normal self. He wouldn't go without putting up a fight. Knock Out peeked inside the room. Ratchet was on the ground on his back and Sideways was sitting on top of him. Under Ratchet's head was a fresh puddle of energon. 

"You won't be needing it, trust me, not when I'm done with you", Sideways chuckled. He was holding a knife close to Ratchet's face, that's all Knock Out could see from his place.   
"You know, Thrust has probably made scrap metal out of Knock Out by now. I should probably finish up with you too, but..." Sideways spoke and pressed the tool he had even closer to Ratchet's face.   
"How can I stop playing when I'm having so much... fun?"

"Oh, that's a good question", spoke Knock Out, who wrapped his arm around Sideways and held his saw against his throat.  
"I'll stop it for you, if you don't mind." Bumblebee appeared on Sideways' right side to hold his gun against his head. Bumblebee asked: "Ratchet, can you move?", looked down at him and held his breath. Ratchet was a shocking view right now; Sideways had dug up his right optic and had planned on doing the same for the other as well. 

Ratchet cleared his throat and freed his hands from Sideways' hold. He pushed away the tool that was being held against his face and answered: "Yes, yes I can." Sideways had also opened up the wound Knock Out patched earlier, Ratchet was still awake but in a very bad shape. He needed medical assistance immediately. Knock Out helped Bumblebee to shackle Sideways before he turned to aid Ratchet. The missing eye reminded him of Breakdown again and the fact that he was unable to repair his eye. Then again, Nemesis had limited resources, he shouldn't take all the blame.

Knock Out helped Ratchet to sit against the wall, Ratchet grunting painfully a couple of times.  
"There you go", Knock Out started and checked the wound on his chest. It had been poked with a sharp object, Sideways' knife no doubt.  
"You'll be okay."

Ratchet breathed heavily and deep, he was in pain but able to break a chuckle through it all. Knock Out smiled for him.  
"I... I knew you'd make it", Ratchet whispered, he didn't have energy to speak louder. He placed a hand on Knock Out's shoulder and gave a sturdy shake. Knock Out hummed with a smirk.   
"You are an Autobot. I'm sorry if I- ever made you feel less..." Ratchet continued and Knock Out chuckled.  
"Don't go there, partner, it's not like you", Knock Out replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet looked at himself from the mirror. He tried the patched wound on his chest with his hands softly and looked at his fixed optic. The colour was wrong, it was yellow, but he knew that his natural colour would take over the yellow in a few weeks. Knock Out didn't need to remind him of that.

Ratchet wasn't alone in the room; Optimus was with him. They were in Ratchet's hospital room, Optimus came to see if he's ready for work. Well, even if Optimus said he'd need to rest for longer Ratchet wouldn't listen; he was one of those who just had to work, no matter their own health status. 

"Knock Out did an amazing job", said Ratchet, it was him who had operated on Ratchet. Of course there were numerous other medics and nurses helping him, but Knock Out repaired his optic. He had demanded to repair it, for Breakdown's sake. He was seeking some kind of solace. 

"He did", Optimus agreed and walked next to the medic; "You both did. Ratchet, you know how I feel about self-sacrifice, but in the situation you were in I know it was the only choice." Ratchet chuckled and turned to look at Prime.  
"Don't get started on self-sacrifice, Optimus", he said. 

"I'm glad you're both alright", Optimus told Ratchet with a soft smile on his face. He placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.  
"I can't lose either one of you", Optimus continued. 

\--

Ratchet was ready to return to work, Optimus was escorting him to the emergency wing.   
"So, Thrust is nowhere to be found?" asked Ratchet and Optimus hummed a silent murmur.  
"Unfortunately", he answered and Ratchet continued: "Don't worry, Optimus, we'll find him." Wheeljack was furious, he had hoped he'd get to kick his sorry can into jail this time...

"We have Sideways in custody, which is a good thing", Ratchet continued the conversation, Optimus looked down at him. They came to the emergency wing's doors.  
"Are you sure you can return to work so soon?" Optimus had to make sure, Ratchet looked up at him and assured him: "I'm sure, Optimus. You needn't worry, I'm surrounded by medics." He was able to draw a little chuckle-like sound from the leader.

Ratchet returned to work and Optimus started making his way home. This whole Decepticon mercenary -incident bothered him, he had talked about it with Bumblebee, and most of all, Knock Out. But the ex-Con had just said that if Thrust tried again, they'll just have to deal with it. Knock Out won't be living his life in fear. 

\--

The rest of the Team Prime (minus Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack) were celebrating the capture of Sideways and the full recovery of absent Ratchet and Knock Out in a caf not far away from the hospital. Knock Out had left work and the Team had met him in the caf for Energon drinks. They had been there for a few Earth hours, talking scrap mostly, when Bee had to leave for work. It wasn't an emergency, but he was a lieutenant after all. The whole Team decided to call it a night when Bumblebee left. 

The Team continued talking this and that, bots driving back and forth on their left. It was nice to see Cybertron, not entirely filled yet but still populated, after so many years. It was dark, the lights of vehicles and apartments lighted the districts nicely. Night life of Cybertron was beautiful.

What they are doing right now, the Team, meant a lot to Knock Out. Finally, after a long time, he felt like he belonged here, on the side of the Autobots. It wasn't about joining the winning side anymore, it was about the Team, about the Autobots and about Optimus. If he could travel in time and make the choice again, he'd still join the Autobots. He didn't regret it one bit.

While others continued home, Knock Out decided to pay a late night visit to Prime. This time he wasn't stopped by the guards so they could examine him; he was stopped so they could congratulate him. They stopped to say 'hello' and ask him how he was doing. Knock Out had truly become an Autobot in his fellow bots' eyes. He was glad, he was happy.

Knock Out didn't knock on Optimus' door or tell him 'hi' before stepping in. He just came in as if he owned the place, but Prime didn't mind it. He had gotten used to how Knock Out came and went. Knock Out found Prime in his berthroom, standing before the wall sized window and looking over Iacon. The dark silhouette of Prime against the bright night life of the city was a breath taking scene. Knock Out walked with silent steps over to the Prime, on his right side. 

They stood quietly for a moment just admiring the view. Optimus broke the silence by saying: "Thank you. You saved Ratchet." Knock Out smiled softly, his optics narrowed. He lifted his hands on his hips and answered: "Don't mention it. He is my partner, that's what we do."   
"I hope fixing Ratchet's eye gave you even a little bit of peace. Breakdown was very dear to you, there's no denying that", Optimus continued and looked down at KO, who answered: "I miss him, but he'd just tell me to 'get a grip', 'go on with my life'. That's what I'll do." 

Knock Out looked up at Optimus and his smirk was back.  
"And... I hope you'll be a big part of it as long as possible", he said and tilted his hips a bit. Optimus couldn't help a small smile. He placed his hand on Knock Out's outer shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. Knock Out wrapped his arm around Prime's hips.   
"Can you stay over night?" asked Prime, and Knock Out leaned his head on side. He gave a little whistle and answered: "How could I say 'no'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I want to say thank you for all the readers. This fic has been very fun and great to write, especially because I wanted to write about how Knock Out is doing as an Autobot and how he's accepted as one in the end. There's a lot of things going on, a lot of action that wasn't originally meant to be. There was supposed to be a completely another storyline with Thrust and Sideways, but I ended up with this one. It made more sense to me than the earlier ideas. 
> 
> I'm glad so many people have enjoyed reading this fanfiction, and thank you for the new readers as well. Kudos, bookmarks and comments mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Now I just have to come up with something new to write about.   
> Thank you.


End file.
